Fate
by Starblaze of NightClan
Summary: Kind of like Maximum Ride but with a change of names, characters, setting, and animals. Bridgit has found herself able to escape from her evil Uncle Seth who mixed her DNA with a cat's. She has superhuman senses, and an attitude that bites anyone's butt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The crisp night air chilled me to the bone as the water lapped at the shore. Minnows jumped in the moonlit water in the distance, trying to escape their pursuers. I gazed out over the ocean and heaved a sigh. This was nice. Almost too nice. Definitely not what I'm used to ya know, being special and all. Yeah, you heard me right, special. Not challenged for all you creeps that may be thinking it. Special as in, I had been taught, whether I liked it or not, to go beyond the limits of my mind.

I had learned to use the parts of my brains few could ever reach. First off, I had intensely awesome sword fighting skills. I'm still working on it, but I can lift things with my mind just by saying their name. And yes, it's really hard in case you were wondering. I grew up with my uncle Seth. The sickest person around. He locked me in his basement, alone. He would come down for oh, five or six hours for some intense training. And let me tell you this, it was not fun. It was quite excruciating and sanity-testing training. For instance, we would spar until I couldn't feel my arms, sword fight until I was battered and couldn't stand upright anymore, and he would test things on me… Like test tubes full of odd liquids that were supposed to "improve" me, or enhance my abilities. Like I said, he's a creep. So now I've ended up with enhanced senses (smell, hearing, nerves, etc.) that are 1000 times stronger than any humans, glowing amber eyes, retractable claws, and a TAIL. A freaking tail. The poor guy couldn't have left the tail out. When good ol' Uncle Seth stole me as a baby from my mother, he did sick tests on me. For example, mixing my blood with a cat's. Man, what I wouldn't give for him to have left that out. So anyways, I'm part human, part cat. Weird, I know, tell me about it. Now I'm on the run for my life. Uncle Seth left the puny window open at the top of the basement by mistake. I leaped 8 feet in the air to get up there. You've got to admit, that's pretty impressive. Then I wandered at full speed into the forest behind his house, which was secluded in the middle of freaking nowhere. I ran for hours till I reached a clearing at the edge of the forest which opened up the ocean. And here I am.

The moon lit the ground just enough to see where I was walking. I cringed as I treaded on a small shell, the sharp sound bothered my sensitive ears. One of the downsides of having such sharp senses. _I need to rest,_I thought as put my hood over my head_ , all this quick traveling is wearing me down. _I was wearing jeans, an old Chicago Bears shirt, and a black hoodie. My gaze flickered around as I heard a twig snap in the forest behind me. I didn't move a muscle so I didn't alert whoever was there, cause I could do that because of my strong muscles, just like a cat. I did this so they would think that I hadn't heard anything, but guess what, I had. And I was ready. Ready for whatever corkscrew was about to be thrown at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My hand slid up to meet the hilt of my sword just as my claws slid out. I tapped my fingers on the pommel, loving the sound of claws on ice. It sounded great. I was ready. I extended my mind, sensing another consciousness. It was human. That much I could tell, but as the tendrils of my mind pried for more, brick hard barriers slammed up around the thoughts. They hit me like a slap in the face and I flinched. Whoever it is is strong. Very strong.

The forest behind me was oddly tranquil as if something was telling everything to hush down. It was an eerie silence that made me tenser than someone with a gun to their head. I whirled around just in time to see a cloaked figure emerge from the bracken, its footsteps light and soft. I unsheathed my midnight black blade that glinted in the peaceful starlight and leaped closer to close the distance. A malicious grin crossed my face as I got closer to this… person? I didn't know, and to tell you the truth, I really didn't care.

I was now close enough to see its eyes flash momentarily with fear as I slid my tail through the hole in the back of my jeans to give me insane balance. Trust me, it helps. The Mysterious Wonder's hand lingered by its side, probably where a weapon was hidden. The cloaked figure pushed back its hood and I came face to face with-Keiry? Woah, totally not expecting that. Her emerald eyes flashed with anger; her fiery hair whipped around. Keiry was Uncle Seth's daughter, my half sister.


End file.
